As with traditional print and other analogue media, a lot of the content which is available on the Internet and through various digital electronic media may be supported by sponsors and advertisements. Producers of such content may obtain sponsorship directly from advertisers or from intermediate advertisement aggregators. Advertisers and content sources may enter into an agreement with the aggregator to have the aggregator serve advertisements to websites, to improve the relevance of advertisements that the content and the advertisements are related, and to track response thereto. Advertisers, for example, may pay aggregators per-click (“PPC”) or pay-per-impression (“PPI”) or sometimes according to other business models, like pay-per-action (“PPA”). Aggregators typically share a percentage of the advertiser revenue with the content source. Aggregators also monitor the behavior of website visitors to guide traffic flow, as well as the purchase of keywords within an advertisement. Parties have also begun to purchase keywords from aggregators with a goal of redirecting the resulting traffic to other intermediate parties who may be willing to pay more for the traffic.
While there are services available for searching well defined advertisements, there does not appear to be a mechanism for generally searching various types of content for embedded advertisements that may then also be used by various aggregators, or the like, to identify and track additional keyword usage, to guide the purchase of keywords, and/or to control traffic flow to and from advertisements and websites. Therefore, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.